Naruto, Knights of the Snow Village
by Orangeclockwork
Summary: Some years before the birth of Naruto, Kai Saigo, Sagara Nakamura, and Anari Suzuki where Shinobi of The Village Hidden in the snow.
1. Introduction Kai Saigo

_Intro -orangeclockwork_

The snow hit the floor as a lone figure stood near an abandoned graveyard. He carried a book and slowly walked to the southern most grave. He wore a black ninja outfit, no mask or hood. He was tall, had medium long hair and was very handsome. He had was slender and is face was solemn. He got down on one knee and placed the book on the grave, and the feint whispers of the night whistled louder.

"I just made Genin." He said. "I don't have the greatest grades, yet I made it." The wind picked up a little. The young man placed his finger on the grave and wiped some snow off of it. It wrote Okinawa Koka. "I brought the book, like you asked." He told the grave. In an instant the wind stopped. The light snow continued to fall. "I loved you, and I will always remember your ninja way..." His voiced trailed off. "I will not avenge you... that is not how you would want it" He said.

"Thank you" A voice spoke, seemly out of the chilly December air.

"Rest in peace, Koka" He told it, as his voiced turned to a whisper.

The boy stood up and walked away. His footprints heavy, He walked out of sight as the snow continued to fall gently.


	2. Introduction Sagara Nakamura

Intro: Sagara Nakamura

There was a young boy who was walking toward a large wooden gate. He wore white robes, and carried a sheathed blade with a pure white hilt and case. He had strawberry blond hair, with Misty faded out snow white eyes. He had a Milky white wrapped Ninja outfit underneath. He slowly approached the large wooden gate. He looked very small compared to the gate. There was snow on the gate, but it looked fairly new. The snow was falling lightly. It was a pretty cool day, and it was not frigidly cold. Sagara stood at the Great large gate, Looking for a Shinobi to signal. His eyes scanned the area, then he found what he was looking for. A Shinobi in gray chakra armor. Sagara flashed his newly acquired head band to the Shinobi, probably a Chunin.

The Great Gate opened and the Village Hidden in The Snow appeared in the land scape which Sagara was looking at. He ran to the village in hasty fashion. He went down a small hill to reach a Street paved with Snow. He leaped onto a side walk. A small pop was heard when his sandal hit the floor. There were few sounds of merchants traveling, people conducting there every day lives.

But what concerned Sagara was the Anbu walking down the street. He looked for a certain figure in a group of about seven Anbu, but failed to see what or who he was looking for. Quietly disappointed he walked forward to a house that was small yet the most beautiful on that block. He looked up and his eyes darted toward four unusually large piles of snow. "What are you guys doing by my house, Anbu Black Op's." He said coldly, walking toward his house. There was a awkward silence. As he took off his sandals, the mounds _poofed _as four Anbu members appeared out of the smoke. They all bowed to him. "Prince, were your new body guards" The Tallest one said, his typical white Anbu armor blending in the snow. Sagara's eyes darted to the one who just spoke. "What happened to the Koka?" He asked, his eyes as misty and unpredictable as ever. "Well, she died six months ago." A smaller one replied. "Fine, just stay out of site" He responded walking into the house. "Yes" They all said before they resumed hiding. Sagara walked into the house. He heard his mother and father talking in the room. This traditional japanese house was very ordinary on the inside. Sagara walked inside. A small smile on his face.

"Mom, dad!" He exclaimed, extremely happy. "What is it honey?" His mother asked nicely, she had blonde hair and a traditional kimono on. "I graduated, I get assigned my Genin team tomorrow!" he said, his emotion drastically different than just a few minutes ago. "Thats nice honey" his mom said, not paying him much mind. "Those guys outback..." His father continued, ignoring him completely, "Are to protect us from danger, even though as the Anbu leader of this village, we should be fine." He finished. "I'm going to be in the yard practicing my jutsu, okay?" He said in a question form. "Fine..." His father, Sigona Nakamura answered coldly.

"I'll become the greatest shinobi the Snow village has ever seen, and I will prove to my father, I'm strong." He thought, practicing his water clones.


End file.
